fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis
Artemis is a Darkus Bakugan that served as a subordinate of Typhon. She appears in Bakugan: Olympian War. Information Description Artemis has a strong manipulation over dark energy and uses it to completely crush and overpower any who might happen to oppose her. Along with this she is known for her very brutal fighting style, often easily breaking bones and leaving her opponent in a crippled and weak state. Artemis is usually very sly and has developed an ability to change her form and "Shape-Shift". Though she often uses it to trick and spy on others, she has been known to use it in battle and transform into large powerful creatures such as Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titan. All in all Artemis isn't one to be taken lightly just because she is female, being one of the most powerful Bakugan currently living. Personality Artemis is cold and calculating, backing up her devasting power with a strong battle plan. In battle, she is cruel and confident of her abilities, believing that her opponent is inferer to her in every way possible. Despite this she has a caring side to her which she usually shows to her friends and close allies. She doesn't usually get along well with other Bakugan and rejects them, keeping to herself. It is unknown why she acts in this way but may be due to an event that happened in her past to make her mistrusting of other Bakugan and Humans. History Background Artemis grew up on Neathia and was generally happy and cheerful during her childhood. Despite this she lived in an area were everything was a constant power struggle, and to survive one had to have strength and dominance. From a young age Artemis trained hard to please the people around her and soon became a prodigy, mastering almost every aspect of battle and far exceeding everyone around her. By the time she was 14 years old she had developed a wide array of techniques and she had started to draw interest from people who wanted to harness her power to control land and hold parts of Neathia under their iron grip. It was because of this that Artemis chose to leave her family and friends, setting out to train and to mainly keep them safe. After some time she decided that to truley keep the ones she loved safe she would have to seize control of the few groups of Bakugan who had once posed a threat to her family. Upon returning to the place that she once called home, she found it in a state of collapse, after constant attacks its leaders had crumpled and society had fallen into chaos. Looking for her family in a wild frenzy she soon found the place she had once called home, all her loved ones dead. Artemis became enraged, later assinating the top leaders of the society that had destroyed hers, causing more and more conflict. This resulted in a violent war between the two, which in the end, completely destroyed both groups and caused the few that had survived to split up and find refuge else where. All that Artemis had known and loved was gone and she became extremely reclusive and cold towards others. She left and trained for another four years until she was eighteen years old, where she eventually agreed to aid Typhon in his bid to capture and absorb the legendary Olympia Bakugan. Despite stating that she didn't care what Typhon did she always resented him and one day hoped to overthrow him, acting as leader to the other elite Bakugan he had collected, forging proper friendships for the first time since she was a child. Olympian War Notable Quotes *(To Phos) "As woefully moronic as you undoubtably are, you have a point." Powers and Abilities Special Abilities and Techniques 'Ability Cards' *'Midnight Astral' *'Eternity Lock' *'Silence Implode' *'Sift Midnight' *'Darkness Node' *'Silence Virtue' 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Devil Fusion ' *'Infinite Eclipse' *'Locked Barrier' 'Ultimate Ability Card' *'Infinite Devastation' 'Olympia Ability Cards' *Daemonium Fusion (Demon Fusion): Artemis gains double the total combined G-Power on the field and the opponent loses 1000 Gs. Her G-Power is then doubled and if the opponent had more G-Power than Artemis when this was played they lose half of what she gained. This ability cannot be countered and the opponent cannot prevent or hinder its activation. Trivia *She is named after the Greek Goddess of hunting, Artemis. Gallery Bakugan Artemis (Ball Form).png|Artemis (ball form) Human Artemis (Human).jpg|Artemis in her human form Category:Bakugan Category:Kodo Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Olympia Bakugan Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Female Bakugan